


Best Friends

by MagickConstruct



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humanstuck, M/M, One Shot, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, beta and alpha kids dont exist, but like instead of sex he gets friendship, eridan is basically a fucking sugar daddy, erikar - Freeform, some fluff for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagickConstruct/pseuds/MagickConstruct





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblyNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyNightmare/gifts).



You let out a long, frustrated sigh, putting your head down on the table and rubbing your temples. Why do teachers assign some of the hardest projects at the same time? One research paper, two biographies, and a term paper. Just what every twenty year old college kid wants to be doing on his weekend. Sure, under normal circumstances you wouldn't be going to parties or anything, but going out with your friends to the movies sounded nice- and your original plan for this weekend too, and until every one of your teachers decided to be a pompous douchebag and make you regret paying them for this kind of bullshit. You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to relax when suddenly your phone starts going off.

Picking your head off the table, you look over to see your screen lit up with 'PRETENTIOUS RICH KID' in all caps. Scowling, you wait until the ringing finally stops. Under normal circumstances, you wouldn't mind picking up the phone call from your best friend, no matter how much how he can annoy you. But you have other stuff to do, and hopes he gets the message from you not picking your phone up.

Your phone starts ringing again. Scowling, you reach over and pick up the call, starting before he can speak.

"Eridan, I have my own shit to worry about right now and while a life outside of the grimly corrupt prison called college is nice, I can't fucking go out or do anything!"

"Oh my cod Karkat, could you not scream for once? Not all of us are as constantly angry at the world as you. And why don't you have the glubbin time to hang out for just a bit? You can do your papers later."

Oh fucking christ the fish puns, when will the fish puns ever cease? You let out a grunt and retort back with, "Well maybe I wouldn't be as constantly angry if everyone on this god forsaken planet wasn't such a prick, and if I didn't have four fucking papers, all due on Monday. So no, I can't just _do my papers later!_ "

"I'll pay for you and me to go to dinner"

"Just a dinner isn't worth my grades dropping."

"And a movie?"

"No."

"You pick where we go to eat, than you pick a movie, and than afterwards I'll bring you to FYE and let you buy as many terrible romance movies as you want."

You pause. Since it's Friday night and you've already completed a outlining one paper, and you keep this pace up, you probably could get them all done by Sunday night... Or Monday morning...

"Fine. Take you time getting over here, I need to get in proper clothes for such an outing- and take your time so you don't have to see what heathens me and Gamz are."

"Done and done, and tell him not to light up until after we leave, I don't want to swim around smelling like a skunk."

You lightly mumble 'better than smelling like a fish', and give a louder goodbye, hanging up the call. You begrudgingly get up and start to tidy up your apartment,leaning against Gamzee's door and telling him to stay in there if he's smoking. You get out a long 'mmmrrpph' in confirmation, giving away he's probably already high out of his mind. 

You go into your room and quickly change into a pair of sneakers, jeans, and your favorite cancer zodiac sweater. You finish tidying yourself up as you hear your phone buzz with a text saying he's outside, second guessing your ability to keep Gamzee from keeping the apartment not smelling like weed, and you head on down to where his Mercedes is parked.

* * *

You had picked some over the top, Italian restaurant, mostly because you know Eridan usually goes to places like this all the time and putting down a hundred dollar bill for him doesn't even get a second thought. Your dinner scene was filled with snarky remarks and quick retorts, than laughter over how many more fish puns Eridan could fit in a sentence. He talked about how his classes were going well, and how his father's company only continues to grow and grow, making his weekly mailed paycheck from his father that much larger. 

"I wish I fucking had that. But no, I have to show up to some shitty job, Monday through Thursday for five fucking hours after an already shitty day at school. Do you know how motherfucking _terrible_ customer service is? Do you know how many people have sticks up their crap shoots over _everything?_ All to just barely meet ends meet for my half of the fucking rent and some food."

Eridan nods as you say this, and when your small rant finishes (with many shocked looks from the patrons of the restaurant who had already been eavesdropping, can't two young men go on a platonic date?)

 "Well..." He starts, shifting a bit in his seat, "You could always move in with me? So you can quit that karp job and in return, you could just...Help me with school work? Like a sit in tutor-best friend?" He give a small smile at the end of this, a hopeful look on his face.

Your eyes widen and jaw drops at his offer, your mouth replicating a perfect 'o'. For a minute, your usual rambling self is completely mute. You go through shock, than surprise, than... gratitude.

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah that would be really nice, Eridan. You sure though? I mean yeah I'm sure I could find someone else to deal with Gamzee, Tavros has been looking for somewhere, but are you sure you'd want to, like, _deal_ with me? _Every single day_?"

His smile grows, and he simply states "Yeah."

* * *

After finishing up dinner, he took you out to see the latest romance to hit the theaters, receiving at least twelve odd looks as the two of you walk into the theater filled with women and very perturbed looking husbands and boyfriends. You led him up to the very top row, some of your very favorite seats, and placed the gigantic tub of buttery popcorn he bought for both of you in between yourselves.

The movie was filled with sniffles from you and than silent chuckles from Eridan every time he noticed you sniffling. At one point you must had sniffled loud enough to warrant him reaching over and giving you a reassuring back rub, to which you swatted his hand away after a minute and hiss-whispered " _I don't need no man to comfort me!_ "

He threw his head back and let out a long, drawn out silent laugh, putting his hand back in his lap, and went back to enjoying the movie with you.

* * *

FYE was sadly not very well stocked in the romance department- you only picked up a handful that seemed decent. You met Eridan at the front of the store, who held every season of The Walking Dead in his hands. You raised an eyebrow, giving him an incredulous look, your entire aura screaming ' _Really dude?_ '

"Yes really," he said getting in line with you, "I've been anglin' to watch it since I'd heard that it's very good, and it has a ton of guns and violence, so that's good enough for me."

You let out a little snort and roll your eyes while placing your things on the counter, next to his multiple seasons of a disaster-waiting-to-happen, and walk out of the store and the mall back to his Mercedes.

The drive home was mostly silent until you were a couple minutes away to your apartment, and you looked over at Eridan, starting up with, "So when do you want me to move in?"

"Hmmm...", he replied after a few moments silence, eyes still glued on the road, "As soon as you want. Though, my car can only hold so much, so maybe not until as early as tomorrow when I can fish out some moving company for your bed and other furniture."

Your lips curved up into a small, "Sounds good. Thanks."

"No problem", he quickly replied, pulling up in front of your apartment building, "I had a really good night tonight. We should do this more often."

You let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, but did you see the looks people were giving us? Next time we need to wear matching shirts to  _reely_ throw them off!"

His eyes lit up and he gasped out, "You did a fish pun!" You give a quick eye roll to his over-excitement.

"Yeah yeah, don't expect it all the time. 'Night, Eridan."

"Night Kar. Get your stuff ready now, 'cause tomorrow morning I'll be texting you for when the movers show up."

You give a nod in confirmation and carefully shut the car door, watching him as he drives off. You make your way back into your apartment complex and up the stairs to your room, refusing to use the old shaky elevator that's essentially a box of looming death.

You suppose you could still get three out of the four papers done if the moving takes at least half a day, and it probably will judging by the fact that you don't have a lot of stuff. You go to your apartment door and swiftly unlock it, getting instant skunk to the face. Quickly you revise your plans of packing tonight and giving your two weeks for work tomorrow.

Sometimes, you're really grateful to have such a good friend like Eridan.

 

 

 


End file.
